


Sarah Jane Smith

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Character Death, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Doctor Sucks at Goodbyes, Eleventh Doctor Era, Fourth Doctor Era, Life After the Doctor, Poetry, Tenth Doctor Era, Third Doctor Era, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to Sarah-Jane Smith, the mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane Smith

You all die alone  
Born alone  
Die alone  
That's what they all say  
But you were sure  
So sure  
That he would be there for you  
But he wasn't  
(He really never would have been anyways)  
He probably doesn't even know  
That you are gone  
Not yet  
Because  
He's got more important things to do  
Like saving the world  
(For one)  
And Clum  
(For another)  
And he doesn't have time for old companions  
(Not even you)  
Nor anymore


End file.
